Back Together
by takari love
Summary: Kira notice that Atrhun and Cagalli is too afraid to do anything to mend their 'love' so he decided to mendle in. What is it that Kira's planning? How will he get Athrun and Cagalli back together? Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, LacusxKira [one shot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. Unfortunately, Fukuda does...**

**takari love: Hi there...This the first one-shot I wrote...I was bored so I decided to write this...,**

**takari love: Enjoy...**

* * *

It is a bright, sunny day. The sun shines went into the pink room by the sea through the open window. The once sleeping girl is now awake.

Lacus sit from her sleeping position and stretched her hands. On the floor, the Lacus' pink electronic ball jumped up and down. "Lacus, Lacus, ohayo. Ohayo," the pink little electronic ball said.

Lacus said "Ohayo, pink-chan." Lacus opened her hands and Lacus' favorite pink haro jumped in her hands. Lacus said to her pink haro, "Pink-chan, it has been so long since the war, ne?"

"Hai, hai, hai." The pink haro said.

Lacus giggled. "Stay here, Pink, I'm going to take my bath before Cagalli wakes up, okay?"

The pink haro jumped up and down. "Hai, hai, hai, Lacus-san."

* * *

It has been a year since the second war between Plant and the Earth Alliance. Athrun and Kira are in Plant, helping out with the reconstructions. Meanwhile, Cagalli and Lacus are in Orb. Since she's the Representative of Orb, she have to stay at the Attha's mansion but sometimes she will stay at Lacus and Kira's house by the ocean; not far from Caridad's, Kira's mother's house. Cagalli have to take care of things because she is the Representative of Orb after all. Lacus, on the other hand, is in Orb to keep an eye on Cagalli even though she doesn't have to. Lacus knows that Cagalli's a big girl after all but Kira just won't listen. And, don't forget, Athrun.

In Cagalli's room, she is still soundlessly asleep. I mean, who wouldn't. It is a hard job to take care of a nation when you are just a 19 years old girl. But, Cagalli Yula Attha wouldn't give up. No matter how hard it is, she will always try to do the best for her country.

Cagalli stirred in her sleep. She muttered, "Athrun."

_It was a cold night. Cagalli and Athrun are at the beach in Orb. They are walking on the beach with their bear foot, feeling the warm sand under their feet._

_While they were walking, suddenly, Athrun stopped in his tracks. Realizing that Athrun has stopped walking, Cagalli too, stopped. _

_Cagalli asked, "Athrun, what's wrong?"_

_Athrun looked at Cagalli in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Cagalli, but this will be the end." Athrun took the ring he gave her from Cagalli's finger and ran off._

"_No!" Cagalli yelled._

Cagalli immediately woke up from her slumber with sweats on her face. She sat down on her bed with her knees near her chest. "It's just a dream, Cagalli, it's just a dream." She muttered to herself. "But, it looks so real."

She shook her head. She looked at her clock and it read, 8:30 a.m. "Lacus must be up already." She said to herself. "I'll just get myself ready and head of to the mansion."

Cagalli get off her bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. She let the cold water flow down her head, bringing down with them all the sad memories but she just couldn't erase the dream she just had.

* * *

In Plant, Kira and Athrun are living in the same apartment. They were helping out with the reconstruction of Plant after the war ended. It has been 6 months since they left Orb, Lacus and Cagalli. Kira just finished his shower and Athrun just finished making breakfast.

"You know, Athrun, you can't keep making breakfast for us everyday." Kira said as he walked out of his room with a towel over his wet hair.

Athrun, who just put the scramble eggs on the table, said, "Well, I can't let you cook now, can I?" Athrun smiled at his friend. He teased, "How would I explain it to the people when our apartment was on fire?"

Kira blushed. He took the towel he used to dry his hair and threw it at Athrun. "Hey, that not fair."

Athrun chuckled.

Kira smiled at his friend. Since the second war ended, Athrun rarely smiles. Sure, he did laugh and smiles at his jokes sometimes but it is not Athrun's fullest laugh. He could still feel the Athrun's depression whenever he talked to Athrun.

"So, Athrun, what are you going to do now?" Kira asked.

"I was thinking that after breakfast, we could go to the reconstruction site and finish our work. Then, we can have lunch and dinner out." Athrun answered.

Kira said, "That's not what I meant, Athrun."

"Than, what do you mean?" Athrun asked. Athrun knows perfectly well what Kira meant but he was surprised that Kira asked him that question. He wasn't expecting it for at least later. Well, sure Kira will ask the question sooner. It does concern his sister.

"What I meant is…" Kira was about to say something more but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll go and see who it is." Athrun said.

Kira nodded and Athrun walked to the door and open it. When he opened the door, he saw Shin, Daerka and Lunamaria.

"Hi guyz, not to be rude," Athrun said, "but what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Shin, Lunamaria and Daerka lives in the same apartment building with Athrun and Kira. Lunamaria and her sister, Meyrin live on the top floor and Shin and Daerka, who shares an apartment, live on the second floor. Athrun and Kira live on the third floor.

"Well, Athrun, technically, it is not early anymore because it is 9:15 a.m. already." Lunamaria stated.

Athrun sighed, "Alright, come in." Athrun opened the door wider so that his friends can come in.

They walked to the dining room when Kira was just drinking his coffee.

"Hi, Kira." Shin, Lunamaria and Daerka greeted.

Kira put down his mug and replied, "Hi, Daerka, Shin and Lunamaria." Shin, Lunamaria and Daerka sit on the empty chair beside Kira.

Athrun sat back at his seat and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

Lunamaria, Shin and Daerka just gave him a fishy look. Athrun sighed, once again.

* * *

It is now 9:30 a.m. and Cagalli just finished her shower. Cagalli's going to have a meeting with the parliaments today so she wore her uniform. She quickly went downstairs. Just when she was about to open the front door, a voice said,

"Hold it right there, Miss. You're not leaving without eating your breakfast."

Cagalli turned around and saw Lacus standing by the doorway that leads to the dining room, wearing an apron and her hands on her hips.

Lacus said, "Come on, Cagalli, I've made breakfast."

"But…But, I'm going to be late for the meeting with the parliaments." Cagalli said.

Lacus shook her head, "I know you care for your country but you have to eat, Cagalli." Lacus is now standing beside Cagalli. "How can you care for a country if you don't take care for yourself, Cagalli?"

"Lacus…" Cagalli don't know what to say.

Lacus smiled, "And beside, I've promised Kira I will take care of you." Lacus added in her heart, _'And not to mention, Athrun.' _

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head, "Alright, Lacus, we'll do it your way."

Lacus and Cagalli giggled and both of them walked to the dining room for breakfast.

"Lacus, this pancake is delicious." Cagalli exclaimed.

The pink haro copied what Cagalli said while jumping up and down, "Lacus, this pancake is delicious. Lacus, this pancake is delicious."

Lacus giggled. "Thank you, Cagalli." She thought for a while and said, "Want me to teach you how to make it?"

Cagalli nodded her head while stuffing in as many pancake as she could.

Lacus laughed at the sight. Then, she looked at the grandfather clock at the corner and said to Cagalli, "Oh my god, Cagalli, I totally forgot about the time. You're going to be late if you don't make a move now."

Cagalli looked at the grandfather clock. Realizing that she only got 30 minutes to get everything ready, she quickly stood up and ran to the door. Before she left the house, she told Lacus, "I might stay at work tonight so don't worry about me, okay Lacus."

Lacus, who was standing by the front door, watched Cagalli ran to the car. She smiled and said to herself softly, "How can I not be worried about you, Cagalli?"

Then, the pink haro said from behind Lacus. "Lacus, Lacus, pudding, pudding."

Lacus closed the door and turned towards the pink haro. "Yeah, I promised to visit the children and make chocolate pudding for them today, didn't I?" She said, smiling.

"Come on than, Pink-chan." Lacus said, going to the kitchen. The pink haro followed behind Lacus, jumping all the way.

* * *

At Plant, Shin, Kira and Daerka are working at the reconstruction site while Athrun and Lunamaria are working at the technology part.

At the reconstruction site, Kira and Shin just finished helping out so they decided to have a little drink at a small café just around the corner.

"So, how's Lacus doing, Kira?" Shin asked.

"She's doing fine. I just spoke to her last night."

Shin looked down at his coffee cup, "That's great. How about Cagalli?"

Kira smiled. He knew Shin still feels bad about what happened during the war. "She's fine."

"Hmm, that's good to hear." Shin said.

"You know, Shin, you don't have to feel bad about what happened during the war." Kira said.

"But I do." Shin said. "I don't understand, Kira. I know what Cagalli said was true but I don't want to believe her."

"You lost your family when you were in Orb. She understands that." Kira said.

"Yeah." Shin answered, looking at Kira. "Hey, do you think her relationship with Athrun's going to be okay?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Kira answered, "That, I seriously don't know but I hope my sister and Athrun can sort things out soon."

"I know." Shin said. "I don't want to admit it back than but I can see that they are a good couple. It's just that everything that has happened brought them apart." Shin took a sip of his coffee.

After hearing what Shin said, Kira had an idea, a very evil idea. "Shin, do you want to help me?" Kira asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"U-Uh, w-what is it?" Shin asked, stuttering. He knew it's bad when Kira has a mischief glint in his eyes. And how he knew it, let's just say he learned it the hard way.

* * *

"Hey, Athrun, are you alright?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask, Luna?" Athrun asked.

Athrun and Lunamaria have finished fixing the solar system at the Council's Building in Plant. Now, they are at an ice cream parlor eating ice cream.

"No reasons." Luna replied. "It's just, you're not yourself lately."

"There're a lot of things in my mind, Luna." Athrun said.

Luna licked her ice cream. "Athrun, do you miss Cagalli?" Luna asked softly.

Athrun looked at his ice cream. He was silence for one minute before answering, "Yes, Luna, I really miss Cagalli."

"Then, why didn't you call her?" Luna asked. "I mean, there's no one that's going to stop you."

Athrun didn't say anything. Luna sighed, "Come on, Athrun. Plant and Orb are now allies. Besides, Shin won't stop you either. He understood everything now."

"I know, Luna." Athrun said, finally. "It's just; I don't know whether Cagalli will listen to me."

"Have you called her for this past 6 months?" Luna asked.

Athrun shook her head. "Only twice, the day Kira and I arrived to Plant and a month after that. After that, we lost contact, I guess. Kira's the one who told me how she's doing."

"Athrun, you don't expect Cagalli to make the first move, do you?" Luna asked.

Athrun said nothing. Lunamaria sighed. "Athrun, I think we have to have a 'talk' about girls."

Athrun sighed. _'What did I do to deserve this?'

* * *

_

It is now afternoon. Lacus is at Caridad's house, visiting the children. Lacus, Caridad, and the children are at the beach. The children are making sand-castle while Caridad and Lacus are under the coconut tree, sitting there.

"So, Lacus how's Kira?"

"He's fine, Mrs. Caridad. We just talked last night." Lacus said.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Caridad said. "Last night, Cagalli stayed at your house, right?"

"Yeah, she did sleep at my house last night." Lacus said.

"How is she?" Caridad asked. "Although she's not my child but I think of her as my own. Besides, she's Kira's twin sister."

Lacus smiled. "Cagalli's fine, Misses Caridad. But even though she doesn't say anything but I know she misses Athrun."

Caridad sighed. "I wonder what's going to happen to them, Lacus."

"Fate's going to decide that one, Misses Caridad." Lacus said.

Caridad smiled, "Kira's lucky to have someone like you to take care of him."

Lacus blushed, "It's nothing, Misses Caridad."

Caridad giggled. "I just hope Cagalli and Athrun can get together soon."

Lacus giggled too, "Yeah, me too. And also, I know Kira is working on a plan to get them together."

Caridad said, "Yeah, that's so typical Kira."

Both Lacus and Caridad laughed.

* * *

At Orb, in the Council's Building, Cagalli is in her office. There're many documents on the table for her to sign and there's so little time get it all done. Cagalli put her right hand on her head and her left hand holds the documents. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Cagalli said. She put down the documents. The door to her office opened and revealed a woman with brunette hair.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Attha but you've got a phone call from Miss Clyne." The brunette haired woman is Cagalli's secretary.

"Alright, Anna, which line is Lacus' on?" Cagalli asked.

"Miss Clyne is on line 2, Miss Attha." Anna answered.

"Thank you, Anna, sent her through." Cagalli said.

Anna nodded and closed the door. Cagalli picked up the phone.

"_Hello Cagalli, its Lacus. Sorry to disturb at this time of day." Lacus said from the other line._

"It's okay," Cagalli said. "What can I do to help you, Lacus?"

"_I know this is not the appropriate time but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch with me tomorrow."_

Cagalli sighed, "But Lacus, I have tons of work here. I'm sorry but I can't go." Cagalli said.

"_Please, Cagalli. Just this once, you relax and enjoy your day." Lacus said. "You're not a robot, Cagalli. You need to have your rest too."_

"Alright, alright, I'll be there tomorrow." Cagalli said, finally giving up. "I'll try to forward the meeting with the parliaments and I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

"_Okay, that's great." Lacus said. "I'll be waiting for you, Cagalli."_

Cagalli put he phone down and sighed. "I can feel that they're planning something." Cagalli muttered to herself.

* * *

Kira, Shin, Daerka, Athrun and Lunamaria have finally finished their work. All of them are going home to their own apartment. Kira and Athrun just invited Daerka, Shin, Lunamaria and also Meyrin for dinner.

After Kira and Athrun finished showering, separately of course, the doorbell rang. Kira answered the door. He opened it and it revealed Daerka and Shin, bringing a box of sodas each and Lunamaria bringing a bowl of chips and Meyrin bringing a plate of chocolate cake.

"Come in," Kira said.

All of them came in. Kira led them to the dining room and they put sodas, chips and chocolate cake on the table.

"So, where's Athrun?" Daerka asked.

At that moment, Athrun emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Hi guyz, why don't you sit down first?" Athrun said. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes time."

Daerka and laughed at Athrun.

"Man, do you realize you're wearing an apron?" Daerka asked.

Athrun blushed. "Well, rather than getting my clothes dirty, it's good to wear an apron."

"But, you look so funny?" Daerka said, trying to control his laughter but failed.

"Well, I can't let Kira cook dinner." Athrun said. "I've promised Lacus not to let him in the kitchen after what happened during Christmas."

Now it is Kira's turn to blush. Lunamaria, who can't stand it anymore, said, "Oh, stop making fun of your friends, guyz. Daerka, you can't cook, don't make fun of Athrun. Athrun, Kira can't cook so don't make fun of him and," Lunamaria saw smoke coming from the kitchen. "And Athrun, I thing your roasted chicken is being over-roasted."

"What?" Athrun looked at the kitchen. "Oh man!" He quickly ran to the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, the chicken is too badly burned it can't be saved. Athrun went back to the kitchen and asked his friends, "So, who wants pizza?" Athrun said as a sweat drop appeared on Athrun's head and he scratched the back of his head.

Daerka, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Shin and Kira fell anime style with a sweat drop each on their heads.

* * *

It is late at night. Athrun woke up 'accidentally' woke up. He shook his head when he saw the mess. Somehow, the dinner went out of hand. Daerka and Shin are sleeping on the floor, pizza boxes and soda cans all around them. Kira, Luna and Meyrin, on the other hand, are a hell lot cleaner. Kira is sleeping on the arm chair and Luna and her sister are sleeping on the long couch.

Athrun collected all the pizza boxes and soda cans. Athrun picked up too many soda cans and pizza boxes that he could hold. He was about to dropped what he's holding when suddenly a voice said;

"Here, let me help you with that." Athrun immediately recognize that the voice belongs to Kira. Kira helped Athrun with the pizza boxes.

"Thanks, Kira," Athrun said. They went outside their apartment building to throw away the garbage. After that, they decided to seat at the garden that was located just behind the building, since it was really cool that night. They sat on a bench in front of a fountain.

They sat in silence. That was until Athrun broke the silence. "So, how's Lacus doing?" Athrun looked at the moon.

"She's fine." Kira answered. He too, looked at the moon. Kira said, "Is there anything else you want to ask, Athrun?"

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked, looking at Kira.

"I know you wanted to ask about Cagalli, right?" Kira said. He turned facing Athrun.

"N-No, I've already know how she's doing. I just called her a few days ago." Athrun lied.

Kira chuckled, "You still don't know how to lie." Athrun blushed. Kira added in, "I know you wanted to call her but every time you pick up the phone, all your courage just disappeared."

"Yeah," Athrun said. He looked at the sky.

"Athrun, do you want to return to Orb?" Kira asked.

Athrun didn't say anything.

"Our job here is done. The other Zaft's crews can fix the minor things. Why don't we return home?" Kira said.

Athrun just nodded.

"Great," Kira said happily. Athrun looked at Kira again.

"Is there something you didn't tell me, Kira?" Athrun said, suspecting something.

"Hehe, you see, since Shin and I finished our work at the reconstruction site early, so we went and booked a ticket for Shin, Daerka, Meyrin, Luna, you and I to Orb tomorrow evening." Kira said as he laughed nervously. He had a sweat drop on his head.

Athrun sighed, "You and your crazy plans, Kira." He shook his head. "Do the others know?"

"Yup, I've told Daerka and I asked Shin to call and ask Luna. And Meyrin will follow wherever Luna goes, right?" Kira said.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey, Luna, can you hand me the screwdriver box?" Athrun asked.**

"**Sure," Lunamaria answered. She took the screwdriver box and walked towards Athrun. You see, Lunamaria is at the other side of the big room. On her way, her cell rang. Luna answered it, "Hello, Lunamaria speaking."**

**Athrun looked at Lunamaria and saw her talking on her cell. She heard Lunamaria said things such as, "Honto ni?" and "I'm not so sure" and also "Alright, I won't tell a thing."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_So now I know what Luna talked about.'_ Athrun thought.

"What do you say, Athrun?" Kira asked. At first, Athrun didn't say anything. Kira thought, _'With Athrun, the easiest way to persuade him is…'_ Kira gave Athrun his puppy dog eyes.

"Kira…" Athrun warned. He knew what Kira's trying to do. So, Kira added in a little charm. He looked at Athrun with his puppy dog eyes and pouted. Athrun gave in, "Argh, alright. You win, Kira. I'll return to Orb."

"Alright," Kira said, standing up. His job there is done. "I'm going back to our apartment."

Athrun watched his best friend disappeared inside the apartment building. He sighed, "You'll do anything to get me there, right, Kira?" He said softly. Although his resistant to go to Orb, but inside his heart, he was happy.

* * *

"Lacus, I'm home." Cagalli said. "Where are you?"

It was around 1 in the evening. Cagalli, just as she promised, put forward the meeting with the parliaments so that she can leave early. So, now she's at Lacus' house.

"I'm in my room." Lacus said. Her voice was not clear for she was in her own room.

Cagalli went upstairs to Lacus' room. Lacus just finished her shower so Cagalli sat on Lacus' bed.

"I see you're home early." Lacus told Cagalli, smiling.

"Yeah," Cagalli said. "Thank you."

"Why?" Lacus asked, putting on her light pink spaghetti top and cherry blossom pink mini skirt.

"Well, if you hadn't call I would still be at my office." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I know that the war make us mature but like it or not, you're still 19." Lacus said. "You can't just keep working like that."

"Yes, I understand, Lacus." Cagalli said sincerely. "Thank you."

Lacus smiled. "You're welcome. Now, why don't you take your bath first?" Lacus said.

"Hai, hai." Cagalli answered.

Cagalli took her bath. After that, she went to her room and put on a simple orange top and a blue jean. She went to the living room where Lacus and her pink haro are waiting for her.

"Alright, let's go." Lacus said, standing up and put her hand bag on her shoulder. Her pink haro is jumping up and down.

After about 30 minutes drive, Cagalli and Lacus finally arrived at the mall. They went to a restaurant on the first floor of the mall.

"I'll have the alfredo spaghetti, please." Lacus said to the waitress. The waitress wrote down Lacus' order.

"Make that two alfredo spaghetti." Cagalli said.

The waitress asked, "What drinks do you want, Miss Attha? Miss Clyne?"

"I'll just have a honeydew juice, please." Lacus said and Cagalli said, "I'll have ice mocha."

The waitress nodded her head and went to the counter.

While waiting for they're food to come, Lacus and Cagalli talked.

"Cagalli, do you miss him?" Lacus ask.

"Miss whom?" Cagalli said although she knew perfectly what Lacus meant.

"Do you miss Athrun?" Lacus said.

"Not really." Cagalli lied. Actually, she misses Athrun a lot.

"Don't lie to me, Cagalli. I know you missed Athrun and you missed him even more when you lost contact with him." Lacus said.

Cagalli said, "I don't know if he misses me or not. He didn't call so why should I?"

Lacus smiled, "Cagalli, you know that if it comes to this subject, Athrun won't make the first move. I think he thought that you're mad at him so when you didn't call, he's afraid to pick up his phone and call you. He's scared that you wouldn't answer his call."

"So, what do you propose I should do?" Cagalli said.

At that moment, their food and drinks came. Lacus said to Cagalli, "Hold that thought, Cagalli. Why don't we eat first?"

"Sure," Cagalli said. "I'm hungry anyway."

After they finished their food and drinks, they decided to pay their bill.

Cagalli took out her wallet but Lacus stopped her, "Its okay, Cagalli. I'll pay for it."

Cagalli knew it's a waste of time to argue with Lacus when she's certain so she sighed, "Okay, Lacus."

Lacus smiled at Cagalli and then, paid for the bill.

"Now, where are we going?" Cagalli asked.

"Shopping," Lacus said, dragging Cagalli to a clothes store.

Sweat dropped appeared on Cagalli's forehead, "What the…? Lacus, no…" Cagalli said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Lacus said. They entered the store.

Lacus chose a few clothes for Cagalli to try on.

Cagalli shook her head, "No, no and no. I'm not going to wear dresses."

"Please, Cagalli." Lacus pleaded.

"No!" Cagalli said, her voice clearly stated that she doesn't want to wear it.

"Please…" Lacus said, giving Cagalli her puppy do eyes.

At first, Cagalli tried to close her eyes but she just couldn't resist. Finally, Cagalli said, "Alright, alright, I'll try the stupid dress on."

Lacus giggled as Cagalli grumpily took the dresses she chose for her. Cagalli went into the changing room.

While waiting for Cagalli, Lacus sat on the bench just outside the changing room. She had a flashback of her conversation with Kira on the phone last night.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hello, Lacus speaking." Lacus said as she answered the phone.**

"_**Hello Lacus. It's me, Kira." Kira said at the other end of the line.**_

"**So, what is it, Kira?" Lacus asked. **

"**_I want to ask you a favor." Kira said._**

"**I'll see what I can do, Kira." Lacus said. "So, what do you want me to do?"**

"**_I want you to help me to bring Athrun and Cagalli back together." Kira said. Lacus listened carefully as Kira told her his plan._**

"**Kira, what if she doesn't agree?" Lacus asked after Kira finished explaining to her.**

"_**Cagalli can't stand puppy dog eyes and pouts, Lacus," Kira said. "She'll give in for sure."**_

"**How can you be certain?" Lacus asked.**

**_Because it works all the time," Kira said, smiling mischievously on the other line. _**

**Lacus smiled at the other line, "Alright, I'll do my best to persuade her.**

"_**Thank you, Lacus." Kira said. He blushed, "Aishiteru, Lacus."**_

**Lacus too, blushed, "I love you too." She said. **

**Lacus heard Kira let down his phone so she let hers down as well. She smiled, "This is going to be a challenge," Lacus said. "Right, Pink-chan," she said to her pink haro.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lacus snapped out of her thought when she heard the door to the changing room opened. She looked up and saw Cagalli wearing a top and skirt she chose. The top is an off-the-shoulder blouse. It is green colored. The skirt, on the other hand, is a light green colored mini skirt which is just 7 inches above her knees. The skirt is embroidered with diamonds.

The saleswoman looked worried because Cagalli kept pulling the skirt down so that it won't show her knees. The saleswoman asked, "Do you want to take this, miss?"

Lacus, who was giggling at Cagalli's act stood up and said, "She'll take it," before Cagalli could even protest.

Cagalli went into the changing room, took of the blouse and skirt and gave it to the saleswoman. Then, she tried on another dress that Lacus chose for her. After a few minutes, she went out of the changing room.

Cagalli was wearing a mint green colored string dress that becomes fluffy at the bottom. The dress reached Cagalli's knees.

"Cagalli, that's beautiful." Lacus said.

Cagalli blushed at Lacus' compliment. She didn't do anything while wearing this dress, just stood still.

"Do you want this dress as well, miss?" The saleswoman asked.

Cagalli just stood there, blushing brighter. Lacus smiled and said to the saleswoman, "She'll take it."

Cagalli went into the changing room, took off the dress and gave it to the saleswoman. Then, Cagalli tried on the last clothes Lacus picked out. This one actually went on well with Cagalli's liking. It was a white colored string top an on top of it is an orange colored see-through buttoned blouse with long sleeves that becomes fluffy at the bottom. She was wearing a yellow colored fluffy skirt that reached her knees.

"What do you think of that one, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"It's okay." Cagalli said softly.

Lacus nodded and told the saleswoman, "We'll take all of that." The saleswoman nodded and purchased it. Lacus took out her purse to pay for the clothes, but Cagalli stopped her.

"No, Lacus, you've been to kind today." Cagalli said. "Let me pay for my clothes, at least."

"Alright, Cagalli," Lacus said.

Cagalli paid for her clothes. After that, Cagalli asked, "So, where to next?"

"Hmm, it's… Wow!" Cagalli said, surprised. "I never knew I'd shop for clothes for about 2 hours." Lacus just giggled at what Cagalli said.

* * *

In Plant, Kira, Shin, Athrun, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Daerka is waiting for their take off.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Mirialia again." Daerka said, love is in his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not so sure about that. Last time, we left you and Mirialia alone for about 5 minutes and you already have bruises all over your face." Shin said. Everyone had a flashback about that day.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was during the winter, Shin, Daerka, Lunamaria, Cagalli, Meyrin, Athrun, Lacus and Kira were going to celebrate Christmas with Kira's mother and the children. Since Athrun and Lacus are a great cook so they decided to cook Christmas dinner. So, Kira, Cagalli, Shin, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Daerka and Mirialia were left to decorate the house. **

"**Kira, where's the mistletoe?" Cagalli asked, looking in the box full of Christmas ornaments.**

"**Aren't there any in the box?" Kira asked back.**

"**Nope," Cagalli answered. She shook her head.**

"**Maybe it's still in the basement." Kira said.**

"**Let's go get them than." Cagalli said. Kira nodded and Cagalli said again, "Hey, guyz, we're going to the basement to get the mistletoe."**

**Shin, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Mirialia and Daerka nodded their head.**

**After Kira and Cagalli left, Lunamaria said, "We're not going anywhere if we don't split up."**

"**Onee-chan is right." Meyrin said. "If we want this house to be decorated fully before tonight, we have to split."**

"**I'll decorate the inside." Mirialia said. **

**Immediately, Daerka said, "I'll decorate Miria- I mean, I'll help decorate the inside with Mirialia."**

**Shin, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Mirialia all looked at Daerka with funny looks. Shin shook his head, "Anyway, since Daerka and Mirialia want to decorate the inside of the house, Meyrin, Luna and I just decorate the outside. Kira and Cagalli will join Mirialia and Daerka after they found the mistletoe so we're probably going to finish decorating in time."**

**All of them nodded and do their tasks. **

**Mirialia was going to hang the curtains when she fell of the ladder. Fortunately, Daerka caught her before she hit the ground. Their faces are very close to each other. Mirialia just stayed still while Daerka's face got closer and closer to hers. Before Daerka knew it, Mirialia slapped him. Mirialia stood up while Daerka put his right hand at his red cheek and asked, "What did I do wrong?" **

"**You were trying to do something impolite." Mirialia said.**

"**I did not," Daerka said. "I was only staring at your angelic face and before I knew it, my face just got closer and closer to yours. It was your beautiful lips that pulled my face like a magnet."**

"**What. Did. You. Say!" Mirialia asked dangerously. And, just like what people always say, 'If looks could kill'. This time, though, it is slightly different. The saying is, 'if voices could kill, Daerka would've been dead'.**

"**I repeat," Mirialia said. "What. Did. You. Say!" Mirialia asked dangerously.**

**Daerka gulped, "You have an angelic face?"**

**Flames burned in Mirialia's eyes. Before Daerka knew what hit him, Mirialia quickly punched him and kick him and leave bruises everywhere on his body and face.**

**At that moment, Kira and Cagalli who were at the basement came up because they've found the mistletoes. Lacus and Athrun ran from the kitchen to the dining room when they heard noises. And Shin, Luna and Meyrin went into the house because they needed more tools. They were shocked of the scene that awaits them.**

**Daerka, with bruises everywhere, lay on the floor, while Mirialia just stood there, flames of victory in her eyes.**

**Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Luna and Meyrin sighed while Shin said, "Daerka, you'll never learn."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey, I'm sure Milly is delighted to see me." Daerka said happily, singing a love song.

Sweat drops appeared on Kira's, Athrun's, Luna's, Meyrin's and Shin's forehead. "This is so wrong." The five of them said in unison.

**In Orb**

"I'm not delighted to see him." Mirialia said.

Mirialia is at Caridad's house. That morning, Lacus called her and asked her a favor and she agreed. She was helping Caridad decorate the house for Kira's, Athrun's, Luna's, Shin's, Meyrin's and Daerka's return, without Cagalli knowing, of course.

"Why?" Caridad asked. "I know the boy got the hot for you for years."

Mirialia shivered, "Just thinking about it made me shivered to my spine."

Caridad just laughed at what Mirialia said.

"Shuttle 1402 has arrived at 5 p.m." The operator said. "Thank you for using our shuttle and have a great stay."

Kira, Athrun, Shin, Luna, Daerka and Meyrin walked out of the International…(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it's called. ,)

"Is there anyone who's going to pick us up, Kira?" Daerka asked.

"Nope," Kira said.

"Why not?" Athrun asked.

"Well, it's a surprise." Kira said, a mischievous glint could be seen in his eyes.

"What are you up to Kira?" Athrun asked. He looked around and saw Shin has the same look in his eyes. Athrun smacked his head and said, "Oh brother."

* * *

"No!" Cagalli yelled loudly. And, it is possible that the whole residence of Orb heard her.

"Come on, Cagalli. It's just a dress." Lacus said, holding the mint green colored dress Cagalli just bought at the store.

"No, Lacus, I agreed on buying it doesn't mean I want to wear it right away." Cagalli cried out.

"Please wear this for the dinner at Misses Caridad's house, Cagalli." Lacus pleaded. "Just this once," she said, putting on the puppy dog eyes Kira thought her before.

"Argh, okay." Cagalli said when she saw Lacus is using the secret technique, 'The Puppy Dog Eyes'.

Cagalli changed into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "I wish Athrun was here." She whispered softly to herself.

* * *

"Achoo," Athrun sneezed.

The 6 of them are in Kira's car, on their way to Kira's mother's house. Kira is driving, and Athrun is sitting next to him. The others are sitting at the back.

"Are you okay, Athrun?" Meyrin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Athrun answered.

"I think someone is talking about you." Luna said.

Athrun just shrugged. He looked at the ocean and thought of Cagalli. At 6:30, they arrived at Kira's mother's house.

When Kira opened the front door, it was pitched black inside the house. They all entered and Kira closed the door.

"Kira, what's going on?" Athrun asked but Kira is no longer beside him.

At that moment, the door opened again. Because outside is also dark, so no light entered the house.

When Athrun heard the door opened, he stood still at his place. Then, he heard a voice said, "Lacus, why is it pitch black?"

And before he knew it, the light to the house opened and Lacus, Kira, Mirialia, Daerka, Shin, Luna, Meyrin, Misses Caridad and the children yelled, "Surprise!"

Athrun and Cagalli were shocked. Well, Cagalli was shocked the most because she had no idea that Athrun is returning to Orb.

"Athrun?" Cagalli said. Athrun nodded. Cagalli ran towards Athrun and hugged him tightly. Athrun returned the tight hug. They never want to let each other go but the loud 'cough' that was made by Kira made them broke their hug.

"Hey, Athrun, just because I get you and Cagalli back together doesn't mean we have to watch you hugging all day." Kira said.

"Yeah," Shin added in. "Get a room, why don't you?"

Athrun looked at Cagalli and said, "Let's get them."

Cagalli nodded and both of them look at Kira and Shin like a predator look at their prey. And, guess what, Kira and Shin are the preys.

Shin and Kira yelled in unison, "Run!"

Everyone laughed as Kira and Shin ran out of the house and Cagalli and Athrun chased them from behind. And, believe it or not, Cagalli could run even if she's wearing a dress.

When they chased them until at the beach, Cagalli and Athrun stopped. "Cagalli, why don't we sit here for awhile?"

"Sure," Cagalli said.

Both she and Athrun sat on the big rock, their view is towards the beach. It is a full moon so it is not that dark.

"You're wearing a dress?" Athrun said.

Cagalli blushed, "Yeah, I am."

"You look beautiful." Athrun said in a whisper.

Cagalli blushed brighter. "T-Thank you," she said.

"Cagalli," Athrun said again. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Cagalli asked, looking at Athrun.

Athrun stood up and faced Cagalli. "Cagalli, I love you. But I was afraid to confess my true feelings."

Cagalli is too stunned to say anything.

Athrun kneeled in front of Cagalli. He took a small box out of his pocket and said, looking in Cagalli's eyes, "I bought this months ago but I don't know how to tell you since we lose contact. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

Cagalli gasped at first. But then, she launched herself on Athrun. Both of them fell on the sand, Cagalli on top of Athrun.

Cagalli answered, "Yes, Athrun, yes, I will marry you."

Still in their position, Athrun put the ring at Cagalli's finger. They kissed for about a few seconds and then broke apart. Then, they hug each other, even if Cagalli is still on top of Athrun, lying on the sand.

From behind the tall coconut tree, not too far from Cagalli and Athrun, two figures watched the whole thing.

"Kira, your plan worked out well." The first figure said.

"It's because of Shin's and the others help, and also yours, Lacus." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus said. Kira and Lacus kissed each other.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

takari love: I hope you all enjoy this story...Well, till we meet again...

takari love: Ja ne...


End file.
